Livin’ la Vida Loca
"Livin' la Vida Loca" 'by ''Ricky Martin is featured on ''Just Dance 4'''' and Just Dance Wii U.'' Dancer The dancer is a man with the following features: *He has a close resemblance to "Zorro". *An orange long-sleeve shirt *A beige vest *A light green belt *Beige pants *Black leather boots. Background A moving carriage with many bags ona road in a desert. During the second part of the verses, many wooden boards are on the sides of the road, and, in the chorus, a lot of smoke covers it. Gold Moves There are 5 '''Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1 & 3: Open both of your arms. Gold Move 2: Act like a "matador" and throw both of your arms to the right side of you. Gold Move 4: Open your arms wider than the first and third gold move. Gold Move 5: Bow forth, with your right arm on your stomach. Livin' La Vida Loca GM 1 & 3.png|Gold Moves 1 & 3 Livin' La Vida Loca GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 Livin' La Vida Loca GM 4.png|Gold Move 4 Livin' La Vida Loca GM 5.png|Gold Move 5 Mashup Livin' la Vida Loca has a Mashup exclusive to the PS3 and Wii U versions of the game. Dancers: *'Livin' la Vida Loca' (JD4) *Crazy Christmas (JD2) *Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (JD2) *It's Not Unusual (JD2) *Take on Me (JD3) *Umbrella (JD4) *Crying Blood (JD2) *Cheerleaders Boot Camp (JD4) *It's Not Unusual (JD2) *Take on Me (JD3) *Umbrella (JD4) *Crying Blood (JD2) *Cheerleaders Boot Camp (JD4) *It's Not Unusual (JD2) *Hot For Me (JD4) *Price Tag (JD3) *Kids in America (JD1) *I'm So Excited (JD3) *Crazy Christmas (JD2) *'Livin' la Vida Loca '(JD4) Battle Livin' la Vida Loca ''has a battle against ''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain). For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups Livin' la Vida Loca ''is featured in the following Mashups: * Jailhouse Rock * Rock Lobster Trivia *This is the first song by Ricky Martin in the series; it is followed by ''María in Just Dance 2014. * After the classic mode ends sometimes on Wii the dancer from Super Bass appears instead the normal classic dancer. *Although the choreography is marked as "Hard" on Just Dance 4, it's marked as Easy on Just Dance Wii U. **It might be due to the songs being harder in Just Dance Wii U. *Starting with the line "Gotta gotta la vida loca" the lyrics aren't highlighted. **However, this doesn't apply to the Xbox 360. Gallery livinlavidaloca.jpg|Livin' La Vida Loca Livin The Square.png Livin' La Vida Loca.png|On the Just Dance Wii U menu Livinlavidalocaavatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar 83.png|Just Dance 2015 Avatar Livin' La Vida Loca Pictograms.png|Pictograms LaVidaLocainactive.png LaVidaLocaactive.png Videos File:Ricky Martin - Livin' La Vida Loca File:Just Dance 4 - Livin' La Vida Loca - 5* Stars File:Reupload of Livin La Vida Loca Just Dance 4 mash up|Poor Quality Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Hard Songs Category:90's Category:Around-The-World Category:Songs with glitches Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Downgrade Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with battles Category:Songs without alternate routines